First Dance
by Dante 101
Summary: They laid eyes on one another. Nothing else mattered to them at all. He asked her to dance and she agreed to it. Paring CloudxLightning.


**AN: I don't own Final Fantasy VII of XIII or any of its characters. They belong to Square Enix.**

**2****nd**** note: It's just strange that this paring hasn't been written yet so I thought I might as well right it, plus I really like this paring.**

_First Dance_

Pairing: CloudxLightning

3rd note: Just pretend that this is a normal universe.

**First Dance**

Once upon a time, where monsters, sorcerers, mako, and crystals were present, a young princess had come from her castle.

Her name was Princess Lightning. She had lovely strawberry blond hair that went past her shoulders and a pair of soft, yet fiery determined blue eyes.

She hated to wear dresses like all the other princesses wore, and she preferred to wear more "modern, standard" clothing, such as jeans, T-shirts, and jackets.

One day she had went out to greet the townsfolk (as usual), traveling around the town in a carriage. Around the street of Nibelheim Road, her limo was stuck in a ditch. She decided to look around for the time being, and she stumbled upon a boy.

He appeared to be around the exact same age as her. He had spiky blond hair, and a set of sky blue eyes.

Time had seemed to stop for the both of then, as they both stared at each other, until the hole was fixed up. As the carriage had started to move away, they had never left each other's eyes until they were no longer able to see each other at all.

The next day, Lightning was day-dreaming about this mysterious boy. She didn't focus at all on her chores, her meetings, and her manner's class. None of it at all.

The spiky-haired boy was a poor worker who started his daily routine with his chores, farm work, and taming the animals. He too was day-dreaming of the mysterious girl.

As the hours dragged on during the day, Lightning was very tempted to meet this boy again. So she ran across the whole castle, into the Archives room, where the book listed the names of all the citizens' and their addresses.

As she had searched into the files, she had called a maid over to find her stationary to write on, along with a utensil.

She had found his name at last, and she begun to write down if he was interested in meeting her. The letter had looked something like this.

_Dear, Cloud Stifle._

_I, Princess Lightning, request you, dear farmer, to meet me, if you wish to._

_For some strange reason, I am amazed upon your figure._

_I wish to see you again. _

_If you want to meet me, then please arrive in front of the really old building,_ _behind the Seventh Heaven Inn/bar._

_19:00 PM sharp, got it buddy?_

_From, Princess Lightning._

Satisfied with her writing, she personally went outside, walked to his house, and stuck it under Cloud's mat. She quickly scurried away afterwards.

Cloud, after his hard and vigorous activities, was surprised to find a letter under his mat. He smiled since he rarely gets anything, from anyone at all.

He walked in his small, cozy house, and opened the letter. He was puzzled to find a letter to himself, from a princess!

He decided to attend, regardless if it was really meant for him, or probably not for him. He looked at his homemade watch. It was 5:00. 5:00...ugh. He quickly took a shower, ate dinner, and he slowly watched as the clock finally turned to 6:30.

He walked out of his house, and briskly walked to the building behind the Seventh Heaven Inn/bar. He started to sweat nervously as he walked closer and closer to his destination.

"Oh damn it! I'm going to be late!" Lightning screamed, after seeing her time and realizing that she overslept. She ran out of her bedroom, right into her closet. She quickly chose a yellow strapped dress, and some jewelry, which consisted of a necklace, and a bracelet. She then ran out of the gates.

"It is 7:15, and Princess Lightning still isn't here..." Cloud thought, and he sighed, thinking he might have been tricked. Then, a swish of blond swooshed past Cloud and she only stopped when she realized she ran past him.

They both then stared at each other...like nothing that happened to them mattered anymore.

Cloud smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He walked up to her, and grabbed her hand. She didn't reject his action in which he was doing. She was only to keeping her eyes on his handsome face.

From nowhere, music for the Seventh Heaven Inn/bar began to echo from inside the building. He smiled at her, and he politely asked her to dance with him. She bowed to, and agreed to that. They danced and danced until they couldn't dance no more.

Sadly, they were both horrible when it came to dancing, so they tripped often. After everything just passed by, they bid farewell to one another. Before the princess left, Cloud hugged her gently. She quickly replied to this by hugging him back, at full force. After a quiet groan from Cloud, she released him and flashed a smile at him and she swiftly ran into the darkness feeling totally content.

The next day, Princess Lightning wanted to go to town, to see if she can find Cloud. As she was walking to the town square, she heard a sickking slash.

She turned around and was shocked to see Cloud on the floor of the square, coughing up blood. He had a deep stab wound over where his heart should be, which squirted out tremendous amounts of blood. He then finally noticed her. She was totally beyond surprised and tears begun to fill her eyes. Cloud frowned. He didn't want to see her like this. He smiled gently at her and stroked her cheek with his bloodstained hand. Cloud quietly said "Snow" and thus he died, with the same smile on his face.

Lightning then let the tears pour from her sapphire blue eyes...and then ordered the entire kingdom to hunt down this Snow. They found him a few days later, and uncovered the dagger, clothing, and the deed to Cloud's house.

In the interrogation, Snow stated that he owned Cloud (not yaoi!). He owned Cloud's house, land, and all of his possessions. Everything belonged to Snow. Also he admitted that reason he killed Cloud was that he was in love with Lightning, and after seeing both his _"slave" _and the Princess dancing together (Yes, he had found them dancing together) it fueled him up with so much rage that he killed Cloud.

Lightning then literally beat the living hell out of Snow a few minutes after the interrogation, only leaving his arms and legs in place. She then broke down once again. The tears coming from her blue eyes.

As she buried him, she couldn't help but smile at his smiling dead body. She realized only one thing from his death.

"I lost a part of my heart with him..."

Ah yes my 1st CloudxLightning fanfic.

As to why I made Snow kill Cloud, its just because I couldn't think of anyone else for the role and the FF7 and 13 villains weren't good for it so I chose Snow instead even though he's not a villain. Also I don't like Snow.

It would help to get some feedback.


End file.
